XMen Bloodlines
by SuperKayJin
Summary: <html><head></head>To create the ultimate being, one requires only the strongest bloodlines. The Summers and Grey bloodlines were only the beginning. The Howlett and Munroe were the end.</html>
1. Prologue

**X-Men Bloodlines**

**Prologue**

**Unknown Location**

"To create the ultimate being you have to start with the right ingredients" Mr Sinister said. "For years I have believed that Scott Summers and Jean Grey were the key to creating that ultimate being"

He pressed a button on the control panel in front of him and two sets of lights switched on above two tables. An unconscious man and woman were strapped to those tables and the light had served to illuminate them.

"Imagine my surprise when I realized that they alone were not enough" he continued. "Two other key ingredients existed that escaped my attention all of these years".

He turned to his associate and nodded.

The powerful telepath stepped forward and began to work on the minds of the two.

He knew that to successfully trap the two in a false reality would require an incredible power. One of the subjects was highly trained and resistant to telepathy and the other carried within them an unknown factor which was commonly referred to as Magic.

The telepath had been augmented by various drugs and machines to take his powers to their zenith to perform his task, unfortunately for him, he would not survive.

Mr Sinister understood that to make the perfect being you had to break a lot of eggs.

"I will begin now sir" the man said. "As agreed, I will use my power to trap them into an illusion, where they are each with the one they love."

"Yes, all you have to do is paint the scenario of their deepest desires and they will each act on them."

He pressed another button and the tables receded into the ground and the straps came off. The two subjects began to stir and signalled for the telepath to begin.

"Well it's best to give them a little privacy for what's to come" he said. He pressed the earlier button and the lights in the room completely switched off. The two subjects would join and lay the seed for the next generation.

He walked out of his control room.

"When perfection is the Goal, then Time itself must be measured in Ages"

**Xavier Institute**

'_X-Men'_ he sent out telepathically to his team. '_Please come to meeting room as soon as possible_'

When they had all assembled he turned to them. "I have found Ororo and Logan" he said simply.

Shock raced through the assembled mutants. "Where Professor?" Scott asked.

"In Kenya" he said. "Since their disappearance three months ago, I have been searching for them on a constant basis and today at exactly 12:00 they appeared to my senses. Scott please assemble a team and retrieve our comrades."

"Kitty, Colossus, Iceman, you're with me" Cyclops said. "Prep the Blackbird and get ready to go"

**Foot of Mt. Kilimanjaro**

They sat quietly together in the make shift shelter he had created. Ever since awakening together in this part of the Kenya, they had worked silently but cooperatively.

Neither of them had spoken but they were in tune with everything they needed to do.

It was only a matter of time before the Professor located them and all they had to do was sit tight.

They were still wearing their mission outfits and to the untrained mind it might seem like no time had actually passed but he knew better. There was a large hole in his recent memory. All that he remembered was going on a mission with Storm to Egypt, landing their plane and meeting their contact. After that there was only darkness.

Except for the dream.

He looked at Ororo who was lying down, on a bed of leaves breathing softly. Her back was to him and she was strangely curled in on herself.

The dream was the only thing he clearly remembered.

In it, he and Ororo had been intimate. A tame word for him to use, but it was appropriate for her.

She was the untouchable Goddess of the X-Men, holding in check an enormous power. Royal blood flowed through her veins, and she traced her lineage back to the dim reaches of the time.

From the first time he had met her, he had known that he was unworthy. He was an uncouth animal next to her. He didn't deny his attraction to her but he knew that it was unrequited. So when the beautiful, fiery, Jean Grey had stepped into his path, he had found it a comfort to chase after her. To forget about all that he could not have.

But in his dreams he could have her. He did have her, in his dreams. The last one though had felt too real.

She stirred and turned around to face him.

"Logan" she said to get his attention.

"Yeah Ro" he acknowledged.

"I can sense the approach of the Blackbird" she said to him.

He trusted her, and knew that with her powers, she could easily confirm the movement of the X-Men's jet through the atmosphere.

"Before they arrive, I feel I must tell you something" she said.

Her voice was soft and betrayed a vulnerability that he had never heard before. He could see her shivering slightly and knew that whatever she was going to say was not easy.

"From the cycles of the Moon, it has been three months since the day we arrived in Egypt" she said.

Shock raced through his body as he digested that revelation. "Three months" he said out loud.

"As I'm sure is the case for you, I also have no memory of the missing time...all that I have is a dream."

Logan startled at that and looked up to see her eyes firmly locked onto his.

They stayed like that for a long moment.

"I believe that it was not a dream" she said. "I believe it did occur"

She waited for the statement to settle into him.

He understood what she was saying but he didn't want to believe it. "How do you know, Ro?" he asked, noting how hoarse and thick his voice was.

"I am with child" she said simply and she turned away.

Logan was frozen as those words ripped through his body.

He was about to speak, when the powerful jet engines of the Blackbird washed over.

Storm stood up and dusted herself off and using her powers lifted them easily into the air and towards the Blackbird.


	2. Chapter I

X-Men Bloodlines

Chapter 1

Truth

**Xavier Institute**

They landed inside the Blackbird in silence. She could tell that Logan was still trying to absorb what she had just said. She had had a longer time to deal with it and she knew that it was not easy. She had known from when they had first awoken, that she was with child. She could sense the life within her. By accessing her powers she had determined that they were in Kenya by the position of the Earth, she understood that three months had passed.

Her and Logan, two of the most experienced members of the X-Men had been lured into a trap and suffered a great personal violation. A powerful psychic had tampered with their minds and violated their intrinsic rights to their bodies. She was with child and Logan was the father.

The vivid dream of them coupling was in her mind.

"Storm" Kitty shouted as she ran towards her and giving her a hug, she immediately forgot about her problems and focused on reuniting with her friend.

"Oh my god, Ororo, I'm so glad you're okay" she said enthusiastically. Storm felt the tears of the other on her clothes and she couldn't stop tears from forming on her own eyes too.

"So am I Katherine" she said with a slight catch in her voice. "So am I"

"We're all glad" Colossus said in his thick Russian accent.

"Yeah we're even glad Logan's back too" Bobby said with a laugh.

Logan who was standing to her side suddenly sho0k his head at Bobby's comment. "Can it Popsicle" he said.

"Jean is on standby back at the Mansion" Scott said. "Let's get you two home and we'll make sure you're both ok".

"Come sit next to me" Katherine said dragging her along with her normal exuberance.

Logan as was customary chose an unoccupied seat at separated by one row between him and the next person. She understood that now more than ever he would need his solitude and she did not begrudge him. She had had her own solitude in which to accept her situation.

Despite anything that had happened and anything that was going to happen she knew without even the slightest hint of doubt that she wanted this child, this child of her blood...and Logan's.

The Black Bird engines changed from hover mode to Jet mode and within a few seconds they were hurtling towards Manhattan.

Jean came into the examination room with her clipboard in front of her face. A slight frown was present on her face and she seemed to be deeply absorbed by what was on the clipboard.

She finally looked up and the frown disappeared, but only to be replaced by a hesitant look.

"It's ok Jean" Ororo said, automatically comforting the other woman, although she acknowledged that it was probably herself that needed comforting. "I already know that I am pregnant" she confirmed. "It can only go up from there, I'm sure."

Jean calmed down a little and a small smile came to her face. "From the scans I took, I can confirm that you are two months along."

Ororo digested that information slowly. That placed the only memory she had at two months prior, so whatever had been done to them had taken a month to prepare.

"From the full blood work there are no toxins, or foreign bodies in your blood stream and your white blood cell count is normal." Jean continued. "There are no abnormalities with your genetic code based on the original samples we have on our database"

Ororo let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. The results of the blood work had scared her the most, because she had feared something in her system with the potential to harm her and the baby.

"From the non-invasive body scans we detected no abnormalities with your skin, skeletal structure and organs as well."

She was getting more and more relaxed as Jean spoke.

"There was something we found in the brain scan" Jean said. "Your neural activity has increased tenfold since your last measurements and that can only mean one thing"

"The mental blocks the Professor placed have been tampered with" She finished for her friend.

"Not simply tampered with Ororo, they've been removed completely"

Shock coursed through her body as she realized what Jean had just said. The mental blocks placed by the Professor had been done at her request to suppress her powers. Her mind had been the key to her powers and with the limiters in place she had been able to control those powers.

At a recent point she had even wanted the Professor to add more as she had felt that her power was growing too much. Her powers truly scared her and she knew that if they were not vigorously controlled they would consume her.

"Calm down Ro" Jean said. "Even though the limiters are gone, we don't think there is any danger" she said. "It seems that even with Limiters gone your powers are not automatically manifesting. The bulk of all of that power is actually going towards your child" Jean said.

"My child?"

"Yes, that power is nurturing and protecting your child, almost like a second womb around it. It seems your body lifted them instinctively knowing that the power would be needed."

She was astounded at the news. She knew that ever since she had awoken she had felt an increase in her awareness but there didn't seem to be anything different with her powers.

"Is that all?" she asked. All of these revelations had sent her calm mind spinning and she suddenly felt very tired.

"There's one more thing" Jean said. "You had mentioned in the past that you come from a long line of Sorceress's tracing your line back to Ancient Egypt, but you were the first mutant in your line."

"Yes, I know" she said to her friend. "I was the first mutant in my line and it seemed that the Mystical Arts escaped me. All of my life I could never truly grasp them to use actively."

"When the Blackbird was on its way back, some of our more mystically attuned students began to suffer some sort of attack. Most of the younger ones simply passed out from it but the stronger ones were able to withstand it."

For the second time she was shocked. She could tell what was coming next.

"They mentioned that it was as if a God was coming down upon them with tremendous Mystical and Spiritual might. Thankfully once you were brought to this room, beneath the Mansion, the effect lessened."

"You're saying that my Mystical powers have uncontrollably manifested and that I was projecting them unconsciously."

"In a nut shell yes. I believe that it is all linked to your pregnancy. Being with child has actually changed your body and allowed it to grow beyond its former limits."

They remained in silence for a moment as Ororo began to inhale and exhale audibly. "The Professor will be able to assess the memory loss tomorrow so it's best to get some rest for now"

"By the Goddess, it's true" she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Jean asked.

"Nothing" she said. "I'm very tired now and I would like to get some rest."

"I can imagine" Jean said as she walked away towards a medicine display case. She reached inside the case and removed two bottles of pills. "These are supplements that you will want to take in the morning if your morning sickness gets too bad"

"Thanks" Ororo said, taking the bottle. She gave them a quick scan and only noted the name on the label in passing. She got up from the examination table and adjusted her grey sweat suit.

She started walking towards the door when she stopped in her tracks as the name on the label finally hit her. She looked at it again and saw the patients name on the bottle.

J. Grey

She turned around and looked at her best friend who was smiling. It was then that Ororo noticed it; there was a glow about her.

"I had an extra bottle" Jean said.

Without another word Ororo closed the distance and brought her friend into her embrace.

**Unknown Location**

"Finally the enemy of our Lord awakens in this time" Ozymandias said. "I remember seeing her all of those years ago... The pure untapped potential within her was overwhelming. Even now I can feel it...and it is only the beginning."

His arms were working furiously on a carving and to the only other occupant of the chamber it looked as if he was not even aware of what he was doing.

After centuries of living with this ancient creature Frederick had learned not to interfere whenever prescience overcame him.

"Yes Ororo T'challa has awoken."

Frederick watched Ozymandias complete the stone work and set it down.

He noted that it was of a young man and then it began to glow.

A second later it crumbled into dust.

Ozymandias finally looked down at the remains. "What is this dirt doing here?"


End file.
